


Drabbles

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: A place to put all of my drabbles :)





	1. Scratches

She stroked a finger over the hard scab that had formed over one of the scratches on his back. He winced a little and looked up at her from the place his head rested on his hands. 

"It's taking you longer to heal than normal," she pouted.

She leaned over him and left kisses on his shoulder blade, her fingers outlining where they had previously dug into his skin. 

"Well...you were rougher than normal," he groaned. 

Her lips stopped their movement against his skin. 

"I'm sorry baby. I guess maybe I got a little too excited."

She rested her chin on his elbow. 

"I'm not complaining, it's just...I never would've thought."

She lifted one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him. 

"You never would've thought what?"

"That my sweet, adorable best friend could be so wild in bed. You're like this secret sex kitten or something."

She laughed at him. 

"You are such a nerd Bartholomew Allen!"

She leaned over to give him a kiss. 

"I'll have you know I haven't always been like this. There's something about being with you that gets my blood pumping in a way it never has before. With you I'm not scared to be adventurous and bold. It's like this carnal part of me takes over sometimes and I can't control it. I just want to devour you."

He gave her a smug smile. 

"Don't let it all go to your head Flash."

"Oh trust me...it's not," he said lifting up and looking down below.

She rolled her eyes at his bad attempt at a joke as his body covered hers. 

He kissed her hard and bruising and her hands carefully wrapped around him. 

"I know how fragile you are so I'll be more careful this time," she said with a wink as her hands continued to explore.


	2. Talking In Your Sleep

He knows this is on him. It was his choice, his decision. He left her. 

In his mind he tried to be strong and hold fast to his decision, but his heart proved the victor in the nighttime. That’s when his resolve all but disappeared. 

The first night away he hadn’t slept at all. Missing the feel of her beside him. So on the second night he slipped away, finding himself outside their home. 

He contemplated turning around and going back to Cisco’s, but the throb in his head from being awake over 24 hours told him to go inside. So he did. 

He slowly crept up the stairs and there she was. Her arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. As he got closer he saw she was wearing one of his shirts. His heart felt as heavy as his eyes who begged for sleep. 

He gently pulled back the covers and slid in beside her, resting his head on the pillow she gripped in her arms. 

Her eyes didn’t open, but her body gravitated closer to him. 

“Barry?” she said sleepily into the darkness. 

Her eyebrows furrowed above her closed eyes. He could tell that in her slumber she questioned whether or not she had dreamed the warm body beside her. 

He calmly quieted her questions, telling her to stay sleeping…that it was all ok. 

A part of him felt guilty for being so selfish. For leaving her alone in the light of day and stealing her company in the dark of night. 

His thoughts subsided as exhaustion fell over him and he fell asleep. 

He awoke just before dawn. 

The pillow she clung to when he first arrived last night was pushed off to the side as her arm draped over his long torso. 

She looked so calm and peaceful. Like having him there was what she needed to sleep soundly too.

It took all the strength he had to peel her off him and slip away. 

He heard her sigh as she reached once more for his pillow in his absence. He rushed downstairs before she could see him. 

Her eyes blinked open when the door below closed. 

She felt frustrated that he was doing this to them, but was thankful for the restful sleep she was able to get with him sleeping by her side. 

And she knows that he loves her, knows that he needs her. This is killing him. 

And she knows that she’s right, because she can hear it in the night.


	3. Remember to Take a Break

"And she saves the day again," he says slowly walking over to her.

She's sitting at the end of their table, quickly typing away. She's focused, but the sound of his voice makes the side of her mouth curl up in a half smile.

"Hey," she says.

Her head pivots back to give him access to her and he bends down to meet her lips. It's a short, soft peck.

"Hey," he says back. "So whose lives did you save today?"

He stands behind her, his strong hands run up her arms and settle on her shoulders.

Her muscles are tight and sore from hunching over. She's been at it for hours, the words coming out of her at lightning speed.

He presses his thumbs in, working her muscles. She abandons her post, her hands falling to her lap, her head hanging low.

"I'm writing about this asshole who's been severely underpaying his workers for years. How these people sleep at night is beyond me."

She moves her laptop out of the way and slumps forward.

"Uhh, I didn't realize I had so many knots."

Barry continues to try and soften her muscles.

"Iris, you need to remember to take breaks. You work yourself too hard sometimes."

She stifles a laugh.

"Ironic coming from you."

"I heal quickly, it's hardly the same.

How about I draw up a warm bath for you and make us some dinner while you relax?"

His hands slow and he brushes her hair off her neck, leaning down to kiss her skin.

He rushes off and she hears the sound of running water in the distance.

The next thing she knows she's undressed and laying in warm water. A glass of wine and a couple of candles rim the edge of the bathtub.

She sighs, her eyes closing as her body relaxes.

"Not fair. You didn't even wait for me to answer."

She peeks at him through a half closed eye and smiles.

He gives her a kiss.

"You're welcome."

He lifts to leave but then her hand wraps around his neck and she's pulling him back to her.

"Thanks babe, I love you."

He gives her a gentle smile.

"I love you."

He always responds to her in a separate statement, dropping the 'too'. As if his loving her is completely separate and not at all dependent on her loving him back.

"Dinner should be done in like thirty minutes or so."

She watches him as he leaves their bathroom and quietly thanks the gods, or whatever higher power that exists, for him. She lets out a long drawn out breath and sinks further into the water, all tension leaving her body.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it's like for Iris when she's at Star Labs and Barry is off fighting a meta.

It's biting nails and taking deep shallow breathes where the air doesn't quite reach your lungs. 

It's repeating 'it'll be ok, he will be ok' even though you know you can't be sure. 

It's being strong for him when you're on the verge of breaking. It's saying encouraging words, not just for him but for the team behind him. 

It's hearing cracking bones and muffled screams as he tries to downplay his pain. It's waiting, always waiting. 

And when he returns the panic goes away. It's soft touches and hands all over making sure he's not too hurt. It's pleading eyes and gentle smiles and kisses so deep and pure it makes your knees wobble. 

It's holding him. It's him holding you. It's healing each other's wounds and mending each other's broken parts forever.


	5. The Journalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry observing Iris at a work event.

He watched her from afar. 

She owned every room she walked into and not in one of those 'look at me I'm so important' kind of ways. It was in how she greeted everyone, making eye contact and making them feel seen. The way she genuinely smiled when someone told her a story. 

She was invested in everything happening around her, soaking up the words that flew around the open space. 

He could tell they all cared about her too, she meant something to them. Her articles had saved them too. Her stories had given them the hope they all so desperately wanted to have. 

"Barry! Come here I want to introduce you to someone."

He acknowledged her request and left the snack table he had been leaning on. 

He stood beside her, wrapping a long arm low around her hips. She rested a hand on his chest, her big brown eyes inviting to his green ones. 

"This is my boyfriend Barry, he's a CSI over at CCPD. Barry this is Perry White. He's the editor-in-chief over at the Daily Planet."

Barry offered a hand. 

"It's very nice to meet you sir."

"Likewise son. I was telling Iris how impressive her work is. You should be very proud."

A man across the room called out for him. 

"I'm being beckoned," he laughed. 

He turned his attention back to Iris. 

"Honest journalists are a dying breed, don't lose that good heart of yours."

The evening continued on with meeting friendly faces and discussing the things happening in everyone's respective cities. Every single person they met had nothing but nice things to say about her and she just brushed it off, embarrassed. Humbled. 

He noticed this common theme and it hit him again, how important she is. Not just to his story but to the story of the city. 

She was the heartbeat. The always moral voice in the crowded streets, pushing everyone to be their best.


	6. And Then She Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a lovely prompt from an anon on Tumblr.

His legs were outstretched on the coffee table, the hood of his sweatshirt covering his head as he leaned deep into the cushions of their couch. He was watching a game on their tv, the sound low in the background.

  
Iris walked in after a rare Saturday afternoon spent working at CCPN.

  
“Hey baby, whatcha doin’?”

  
He held his hands up making quotation marks.

  
“Watching the game.”

  
“I see,” she laughed.

  
She walked over and layed against the side of the couch, her legs outstretched, feet resting against his thigh.

  
“How was the office? Do you feel better about the article?”

  
She propped her arm up and rested her head on it.

  
“I do,” she smiled. “What Mr. Marks is doing for those kids is amazing, ya know? Listening through my interview with him again, it just blows me away the kind of selflessness he possesses.”

  
Her eyes light up as she carries on. Her toes curl and uncurl against the fabric of his jeans, something he noticed she does when she feels excited.

  
He moved his hand to rest against her ankles, a simple gesture he wouldn’t of done a year ago. She had always been the one to offer simple touches back when they were just friends, to lean or rest against him. He would usually follow suit, but he rarely initiated contact. Afraid he might give himself away.

  
Now he could lean and rest and touch her whenever he wanted. And so he did, often, to make up for lost time. To make up for all the moments his skin craved contact with hers.

  
He knows she’s still talking, but he’s too mesmerized by her to really listen.

  
She’s actually sitting on _their_ couch, in _their_ home.

  
This woman he’s loved for forever _actually_ loves him back. Wants him and needs him in the most desperate and intimate of ways. How did he get so lucky?

  
She sits up, shifting her position slightly and talking with her hands. The smile she wears is infectious and it warms every corner of his body.

  
She’s perfection.

  
He loves the way a story of kindness can excite her. She is everything pure and good in the world.

  
She leans further forward, resting a hand on his thigh.

  
“Babe?”

  
He smiles at her and pulls her into him, kissing her.

  
He thinks about all the times he wished he could do this and he deepens the kiss, his hands reaching behind her and holding her tight.

  
He breaks the kiss and watches her face. Her eyes are still shut and she’s left a little breathless in the wake of their kiss.

  
She smiles, her eyes slowly opening. He strokes his hand against her face.

  
“What was that for?” she asks him softly.

  
“For all the times I wanted to but couldn’t.”

  
She tilts her head in his hand, reveling in his touch, and they just watch each other’s eyes for a moment.

  
“It still takes a minute for my brain to register that you’re talking to me when you say ‘baby’. Or that you want me to hold you back when you reach for me. That there’s so much more meaning behind the words ‘I love you’ when you say them to me.

  
I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it. I’ll never fully be able to comprehend that you actually want this…me…in the way I’ve always wanted you.”

  
She brings her legs in front of her and pushes him back into the cushions, leaning into his side.

  
“Of course I do. I think my heart has known that you’re the one for as long as yours has. It just took my head a little longer to catch up.”

  
She wraps her arm around his torso.

  
“I want you Barry Allen. I need you. Don’t sell yourself so short, ok? I feel unbelievably lucky to be with you.”

  
She lifts her head and leaves a kiss on his neck.

  
“I love you more than anything and I always, always will.”

  
He soaks up the warmth of her body against him. Let’s the words she said play over in his mind. He holds her, her existence and the love they share making him the happiest man in the world.


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet family moment.

They have her smile. That sweet gentle smile that makes all the hurt go away. And their eyes, although they share his coloring, have the same wonder in them that she has always had. That endless curiosity about the world around them. 

He loves watching them. The way they share and laugh and look up to her. How their little hands reach for the comfort of her arms. How their faces light up at the sound of her voice. 

And they get that from him. 

The awe they have for this beautiful woman. How she can calm them with a simple word. Warm them with a simple touch. 

She's the anchor of their little family. 

They jump in her lap and she falls over, amusement covers her face. 

"Ahh you guys are too strong!"

They curl into her, hugging her before hopping off and helping her back into a seated position. 

Their green eyes glance over at him.

Little legs waddle in his direction. Tiny hands pull him towards the fun and he doesn't think he's ever been so happy to be dragged somewhere. 

He sits across from her, still, as their two tiny perfect humans use them as their jungle gym. 

'I love you' he mouths to her. 

'I love you too' she mouths back. 

And before he can take her hand in his he's being ambushed and tackled onto his back. He tickles and squeezes and kisses them as their laughter fills their home. 

When they've had enough, they surrender, plopping down in each of their parents laps. Enveloped in strong loving arms, a rare moment of quiet washes over them.


	8. Twice As Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute morning fluff...with a little bit of heat!

She opens the door to their master bathroom half way, to let the steamy air from her shower escape. She wipes a towel against the mirror in an attempt to clear the fog, but her reflection is still blurry. 

He rolls over to her side of the bed because it grants him a better view inside the partially opened door. Her towel is wrapped around her as she goes high on her tippy toes, leaning over the sink to get a better view of her face. The towel lifts high on her shapely legs. She sighs falling flat on her feet and opens the cupboard to grab her make up bag. 

Barry crawls out of bed stretching his long body as he makes his way to the bathroom. He looks back to catch a quick glance at the clock on her bedside table. She still has an hour before she has to leave for work. 

He opens the door the rest of the way and shuffles inside. He stops behind her and rests his hands on the sides of her arms, leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful."

He wraps around her resting his cheek against her cheek, her warmth comforts the bare skin of his chest. 

"What was that sigh about that I heard a minute ago?"

She looks at him through the mirror. 

"These ridiculous dark circles under my eyes. Maybe I'm not drinking enough water or getting enough sleep? I don't know, but I look awful."

He kisses her cheek. 

"If you think that then you're certifiably insane. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. If you want I can show you just how beautiful I think you are?"

He turns her in his arms and pulls her into him, nibbling at her neck.

"Babe you're all sweaty from running last night and then...well...you know. And I just got out of the shower!"

He lifts his eyebrows at her. 

"And now you have a perfectly valid excuse to get back in...with me. You'll be twice as clean," he says in a teasing tone. 

He lifts her chin with his finger and gives her a kiss. She drags her hands down along his ab muscles and tries to ignore the stir in her stomach. Damn him for being so hot and so sweet at the same time. 

She reaches the elastic of his pajama pants and tugs at them lightly, her tongue finding its way inside his mouth. She breaks their kiss and rests her forehead on his chest. 

"I really don't have time this morning. I was gonna try to get to the office early and look over my article one more time before submitting it. Raincheck?"

He nods in understanding and tries to hide the disappointment on his face. Their morning escapades had become less frequent in recent weeks, with her ever growing workload. 

He walks over and reaches inside the shower turning the water back on while quickly undressing. She can't help but watch his toned naked body as he steps in, closing the curtain behind him. 

She bites her lip losing all resolve and pulls the curtain open. 

He wipes his eyes from the drops of water falling from his hair and watches as she drops her towel. 

"Turns out I have a few extra minutes to spare. Is there still room in there for me?"

He smiles as he reaches for her and pulls her in under the water. 

"Always!"


	9. Afternoon at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from Tumblr!

The sound of seagulls flying overhead and waves meeting the shore a couple hundred feet in front of him, mixed together in a relaxing soundscape. 

The sun beat down on him relentlessly. 

He felt a gentle kick to the bottom of his foot and squinted an eye open to look at the offender. 

"Babe. Get your scrawny, pale ass up and come play in the waves with me!"

"This is so relaxing though. Just a few more minutes?"

She dropped to her knees beside him brushing some sand of their blanket. 

"But we've already been here like forty minutes and all you've done is nap. It's not often you get to see me in a bikini," she said draping a leg over his. 

He turned to look at her. She looked amazing, she always looked amazing. 

She wore a red and white candy striped bikini. Red was definitely one of her colors as it highlighted her perfect skin tone. 

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

He jumped to his feet pulling her up. He draped her over his shoulder and ran towards the water. She kicked her feet behind her and held onto him tightly. 

When they reached the water he moved her so that her legs were around his torso. Her arms wrapped high around his neck. He trudged through the waves before dunking them both under. He stood back up as laughter over took her. She kissed him as he tried to stay upright in the ever moving water. 

He started whirling her around in circles and it became work to try and keep their lips connected. Dizzy from turning they fell back into the water. She pushed up and off him, crouching under the surface. He came back up and wiped the salty water from his eyes, looking around for his girlfriend. 

"Iris? IRIS?"

Panic set in and then he felt two small hands wrap around his ankles, bringing his feet out from under him. He fell forward into the water just as she came up for air.

When his feet were solidly in the sand again he was greeted by a smug smile. 

"You should be more careful about those sneaky fish babe," she said interlocking their fingers. 

They played around a little while longer before retreating back to their blanket and towels, drying off in the sun. 

Back at their apartment, Iris made her way through the kitchen, gathering ingredients for dinner. 

"You ok in there?" she giggled. 

Barry was on his back on the couch watching her from the living room. 

"I don't think I've seen you this sunburnt since we were little kids."

"That was all Joe's fault. He had no idea how to deal with a pale white child."

She gave him a sympathetic smile and brought him over a glass of water. He placed his hand around the back of her thigh when she stopped beside him. 

"I think you cooking in your bikini is helping expedite the healing process though...so I'm good."

She leaned down to kiss him before sauntering away. She made sure to bend over slowly as she grabbed pots and pans from one of the lower cabinets. 

"Yup, I'm feeling much better!" he said rushing in to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her. 

"Oh great! Here," she said placing a zucchini in his hand. "Then you can chop up all these veggies while I get a quick shower. I have sand in places sand should not be."

She gave him a quick peck and walked towards the stairs with a pleased smile on her face.


	10. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from a Tumblr anon :)

They sat on their couch after a long day. 

"I have to say, you were especially handsome today after you saved those kids."

He blushed and smiled at her. 

"I love that sexy confidence you have now. And that perfectly coiffed hair when you take off your cowl," she said as she ran a hand through his hair.

Her legs were draped over his lap. He ran a hand up her smooth thigh, thankful for all the exposed skin her short shorts provided. 

She bit at her lip, waiting for him to make the next move. 

He teased his hand under her shirt, running his fingers across her stomach. Her muscles contracted from the slight tickle. He wiggled a few of his fingers against her and she jerked beneath him, laughing. 

"You know what happens when I get tickled. You sure you want a black eye?"

He leaned forward and kissed her all lazy and slow, his hand moving to her lower back. 

She held on to the sides of his face as he gently pushed her body down against the pillows behind her. She opened her mouth giving him better access and swirled her tongue against his. 

"Mmm, I love when you do that," he moaned between kisses. 

She brought a leg up around his waist and his hand moved to squeeze at her thigh before moving lower, taking her perfectly rounded flesh into his hands. 

"And I love when you do that," she teased. 

He gave a small peck to her lower lip, then her chin before making his was across her jaw. He found that sweet spot on her neck that made her fingers claw at his scalp. 

Her pulse beat steadily beneath his lips as he lightly grazed his teeth against her skin. 

She needed his lips on hers again. 

"Babe," she moaned softly. 

He lifted to look at her. Her skin was flush and her lips were just slightly swollen. Her eyes wide with want. She studied his face, giving him her sweetest smile. 

She turned her head and pulled him into her, nuzzling her nose against his and brought his lips to hers again. They pulled and bit and devoured each other, both of them feeling like they couldn't get enough. 

Hands clawed and squeezed and roamed. 

She lowered her leg from his hip and situated her lower body so that his leg pressed between hers. She lifted and ground her hips against him. 

He brought his hips up, taking away the friction she desired. 

"Rude," she said as she pouted. 

He lowered his hand between them, barely grazing over her most sensitive spot, before bringing it back up by her head.

She shook her head at him. 

"You are such a tease."

She pushed him up off her and onto his back, straddling him. She unbuttoned his shirt, placing a kiss on each newly exposed spot of skin until she reached right above his jeans. 

She kissed along his v line and glanced up at him with a devilish smile. She crawled back up his long torso to kiss his lips again. She worked her hips in circles, eliciting a moan from him. 

She broke their kiss and swiped her finger along his lower lip. 

"This new lip color I'm wearing looks good on you babe."

He laughed, wiping at his lips. 

"I think you look good on me," he replied. 

He sat up, gripping her hips as he stood and walked them to their room.


	11. Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls inquire about Barry & Iris' sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt request from tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: in my mind Jesse and Wally have never dated and Linda and Barry never dated. I'm a comic canon whore and will always ship Linda & Wally!! So read with that in mind :)

Iris sat in the middle of the hotel suite, surrounded by her friends.

She opened yet another box full of lingerie. She held up a black lacy number that was practically see through and left nothing to the imagination.

"Thanks Linda. Quite the variety here..." she said as she scanned the other pieces.

"You're welcome! My hot best friend deserves choices, right? Every single one of those will look amazing on you, Barry isn't going to know what to do with himself."

Iris smiled, growing slightly embarrassed, and placed the lid back on the box.

The next gift she opened was from Cynthia. It was a game of sexual Jenga paired with a set of handcuffs.

"Good lord! I mean I know this is how these bachelorette parties go but..."

Linda and Cynthia looked at teach other knowingly.

"We just want to make sure there's excitement! We don't want you guys to get bored ya know. It's important to keep things spicy!" Linda said.

Iris whispered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Linda inquired.

"I said...trust me, there is _no_ lack of excitement or spice."

The girls all got in closer.

"Oh my god," Linda said excitedly. "Is Barry Allen some like...secret sex god? He looks so nerdy and innocent!"

Cynthia took a sip of her wine.

"Trust me, the nerds are almost _always_ the freakiest."

Jesse laughed.

"You would know!"

"Cisco??" Iris said with surprise.

Cynthia took another sip of her wine, an innocent look on her face, and didn't say a word.

"Well...now I'm super curious," Linda said sheepishly. "What's he packing? Is the sex really _that_ good?"

Iris' face grew red.

"I cannot believe we are discussing this right now!" she said, resting a hand on her forehead.

"Of course we are! Now spill woman. I need to live vicariously through you."

"Ugh...fine. I mean it's amazing...I don't really know what you want to hear?"

"Well we're not all lucky enough to be with a speedster, what are the advantages?" Linda asked with wide eyes.

Iris huffed and sat back in her chair.

"I mean his stamina is out of this world and because of his ability to heal quickly his recovery time is basically non existent."

Cynthia shook her head.

"You lucky duck!"

"And he can vibrate....like specific parts of his body," she said looking around shyly.

"Oh my god! Iris West has a human vibrator for a boyfriend! You bitch!" Linda teasingly hit her arm. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd hate you."

"Ok, have I answered enough of your questions? Can I get back to opening my gifts?"

"Wait....does this mean he can vibrate his tongue too?" Cynthia asked.

Iris covered her face and shook her head yes.

"I'll say this," Iris wrapped her arms around herself. "I am never not satisfied. He makes me feel better than I ever thought possible...and not just in the physical sense. I mean yes, it's mind blowing and amazing, but he's also so sweet and loving. There's absolutely nothing better than being in love with your best friend."

There was a collective 'awww' heard throughout the room.

Linda rested a hand on Iris' lap.

"I'm so happy for you, honestly. I just have one final question."

Iris rolled her eyes and laughed, gesturing for her friend to go on.

"Is your brother still single because I want in on some of that crazy speedster sex!"

The room erupted with laughter as Iris quickly picked up another gift to open.


	12. After the Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda & Cynthia tease Barry a bit over what Iris told them during her bachelorette weekend :)

Barry walked in to their loft early Sunday evening excited to see his fiancé after a weekend apart.

He turned the corner surprised to see Linda and Cynthia sitting on the couch with Iris. She turned when she heard his footsteps.

"Hi baby!"

She jumped off the couch and excitedly walked over to him.

"Hey gorgeous," he said as he pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. "Mmm I missed you."

"I missed you too. I hope you don't mind the extra company. They helped me lug all my gifts in and I figured I owed them a glass or two of wine for organizing such a great weekend."

"It's fine, I don't mind," he said with a smile.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Just as long as I get you all to myself tonight."

She clung to his chest and gave him a deep, slow kiss. She made her way to his ear to whisper something back.

Barry looked over her shoulder and noticed Linda and Cynthia watching them while they quietly talked to each other, but his attention was quickly brought back to Iris.

"Mmm and I think I should probably give you a little lingerie fashion show..."

She pulled away and winked at him before turning to join the girls back in the living room.

"Hey ladies," Barry said. "Thanks for bringing Iris back in one piece. Sounds like you all had a great time!"

"It was _amazing_ ," Linda said with a smirk.

"Some might say _mind blowing_ ," Cynthia added with a wink.

They both looked at each other and giggled. Barry noticed Iris nudging both of them as she took a sip of her wine.

Barry scrunched his eyebrows at them in confusion and took a seat in the chair beside the couch.

"So Barry I was wondering," Linda said with a mischievous look on her face. "Just how fast does your hand vibrate...I mean when you phase through objects and stuff?"

"Ya and can you vibrate say just two or three fingers or is it always your whole hand?" Cynthia asked.

Iris' eyes grew wide and she choked on her wine.

Barry leaned forward.

"You ok babe?"

"Umm ya...I'm fine. I think I just need some water."

She stood and slightly kicked at Linda's leg, who was very amused with herself.

Barry felt uncomfortable sitting there with all the weird looks they were giving him and thought of a quick way out.

"Here let me help you," he said standing.

He quickly joined Iris in the kitchen, pulling her into the corner by the refrigerator.

"Ok, what's going on? Why are they looking at me so much and giggling and winking?"

Iris shook her head and lowered it. She brought her eyes back up to his and bit at her lip.

"They may have asked me some personal questions this weekend...and I may have answered them."

"Like?" Barry asked, still painfully unaware of what she was getting at.

"Errr ok, they asked what sex with a speedster was like and I may have given them some details that I am now _seriously_ regretting."

"You what?!"

His face grew red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry babe," she said as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I wasn't about to lie though. Sex with you _is_ amazing. Plus it was a little fun making them jealous. Linda wants to get her hands on Wally now, it's pretty funny."

Iris laughed as Barry groaned.

"Unbelievable," he said in a slightly teasing tone. "I walk in here all sweet and innocent, excited to see my fiancé and you're all just ogling me and looking at me like a piece of meat."

Iris laughed.

"You should be flattered babe! Don't guys love it when girls praise their abilities in the bedroom?"

Barry shook his head at her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

He kissed her forehead and maneuvered his way around her.

"Nice seeing you ladies, I'm gonna head upstairs for a shower."

"Nice seeing you too Barry," Linda said with a smile. "Don't keep our girl up too late tonight, ya know with your crazy stamina and all! We have an early meeting at CCPD in the morning!"

"Linda!" Iris yelled.

Linda shrugged her shoulders and sipped on her wine as Barry rolled his eyes and rushed upstairs. Iris hid her face in her hands and promised herself she'd never indulge them in such things again.


	13. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris trying to sleep after she finds out Barry is Savitar.

She was awake. She laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling, their comforter haphazardly strewn across her body.

She couldn't stop the wheels in her mind from turning, couldn't stop the panic that lived in her, the nightmare that infected her thoughts and her dreams whether her eyes were open or closed.

The sleeping body beside her gave no comfort. How could he sleep? How could he close his eyes and let himself escape? She couldn't escape. Ever.

She reassured him, lying in the light of day. But at night the truth came out. She was afraid. Afraid of him. He shared the same face as her killer. How could that not affect her, affect them in some way?

She loved him more than anything, she knew he loved her too. So why then? Why would any part of him, any version of him ever want to hurt her?

She knew they were different people, that her Barry would die himself before letting anything happen to her. But still a part of her looked at him differently, wondered what events would need to change to make him the monster that was Savitar.

He didn't have that darkness in him, he couldn't. The man she loved was goodness and light, her fierce and loyal protector.

Inside her was a battle. She told herself not to believe her eyes, but to believe her heart. The way he made her feel. Believe in his actions, not the actions of this fake version of him that was trying to rip them apart.

Don't be afraid, she told herself.

She turned on her side to face him. Her heart ached with love for this man. He twitched in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowed. Maybe he couldn't escape either. Maybe this haunted his every thought too, lived in his mind, maybe even more than it did in hers.

She reached over and gently touched his face. It was so kind. So innocent. She studied it, her Barry, and closed her eyes, willing herself to only think of the gentle man that slept beside her.


	14. Another First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extension of 3x21.

She watched the light from the fire flicker on the soft skin of his face. Her legs were draped over his lap as he slouched back into the cushions of their couch. 

She couldn't stop looking at him. 

He was still and quiet. His eyes glued to the reds and oranges of the fire, the only source of light in their loft. She placed a hand against his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. 

"I'm glad you're back," she said leaning closer to him. 

He slowly turned his head to look at her, a small smile growing on his face. 

"Ya?"

His hands rubbed long, slow strokes along the length of her legs. 

"Ya. I mean, like I said earlier, it was nice seeing you so weightless. All those heavy burdens no longer on your back. The weight of Savitar and me dying no longer occupying your every thought. But..."

He watched her, his head resting against the back of the couch. 

"But I wouldn't trade our history, our story for anything. Getting to relive our memories as I tried to get you to remember, it made me fall in love with you all over again...as my best friend and as my soul mate.

I've missed some of the easiness and happiness we used to have and it'd be nice to try and get some of that back. But I love you and I love us just the way we are."

She brought her hand up to cup his face. They explored each other's features, eventually finding their attention going from lips to eyes, lips to eyes. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. 

She got lost in the familiarity of how his tongue traced her lips before entering her mouth, teasing her. The way he lightly tugged and sucked on her lips before letting go and coming back for more. A warmth spread throughout her, every cell in her body charged up from the electricity that passed between them. 

She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his, her breath labored. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she held him. 

"Don't get me wrong, I love that I know what it's going to feel like before you kiss me, the way your lips are gonna move or the way your tongue is going to tease me...but it was nice having the upper hand for once."

She felt his head tilt a bit. 

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed me when I brought you home earlier and it felt different. You were hesitant, a little shy. Worried that it somehow wouldn't be ok for you to do. 

It was like I got to experience our first kiss again, through you."

He pulled back and bit at his lip, a sheepish smile on his face. 

She brought one of her hands from his neck to trace a finger on his lower lip.

"I know you've experienced our first kiss a couple of times, but experiencing it myself again? It was magic. Seeing the look on your face. I'll never forget it."

She looked down and stifled a laugh. 

"What is it?" he asked her. 

"Kissing me is what activated your powers again. You started vibrating and running around all sporadically. It was a nice ego boost to see the effect I have on you even when you don't remember who I am."

He brought her closer and kissed her again. She felt a familiar hum against her skin where their bodies were touching. 

"Even if my mind forgets, my body never will. I could go full nerd on you and use big scientific words to explain it..."

She laughed at him, the lightness that existed between them earlier returning. 

"...but I'll spare you. It's fairly easy when you break it down anyway."

"Is that right?" she said, a teasing air to her voice. 

"Mhmm. We were meant to be, no matter what. We'll always find each other and fall in love. Always."

"Always," she repeated. 

She leaned against his chest, their bodies falling back, relaxed, content, familiar. 

"I love you Barry Allen."

"I love you Iris West."


	15. I'm Awake and Feel the Ache

And so the day starts out so slow.

She crawls out of his side of the bed, her side having been abandoned for the past six weeks. She straightens the pillows and pulls up the sheet and comforter, making sure it's tidy even though she's the only one who will see it. She needs this routine, this constant. The mundane feeling of going though the motions that making their bed every morning provides.

She makes her way to their bathroom and turns the water on to take a shower. She steps inside and tries to wash away the loneliness that crept inside her while she dreamed. Loneliness from having to sleep alone another night. She feels each bead of water slide down her skin and tries to let them warm the parts of her that have become so cold in his absence.

She dries off and makes her way back into their room. She runs a hand along the dresses that hang on her side of the closet, ignoring the untouched clothes that grow stiff on his side. The plaid shirts and various sweaters that are losing his scent more and more each day.

She doesn't think much about what to wear these days and finds herself picking out one of the few plain and boring articles of clothing she owns. Something dark.

Her life has lost most of its color with him gone and all she sees is grey.

She makes her way downstairs and pours herself a cup of coffee, one that she times to brew itself for 7am...the same time Barry used to make them their coffee. It's bitter as she swallows it. The dark roast she makes isn't as smooth as how he made it. She curses herself for not trying harder to get him to tell her his secret in brewing the perfect cup.

She'll get it out of him when he comes back.

She gathers her belongings and goes to open the door. She pauses for a moment remembering what used to be her favorite part of the morning. Barry would walk her to the door, a hand low around her waist. Her work day always started earlier than his, that is of course unless Flash duties had him leave before her. He would spin her in his arms so she was facing him and would scan her face.

She always felt so vulnerable when he did this, like he could see all her imperfections. But all she would see reflecting in his eyes was awe. Love. Like he couldn't quite believe that her beauty was real.

Her arms would wrap lazily around his torso, a dopey grin on her face. Happy that she could get the fastest man alive to stop for a moment just to take her in. And then he'd lean down and kiss her slowly. His mouth open and inviting.

 _'Go out and kick some ass'_ he'd say.

_'Keep saving the world with that big heart of yours.'_

She'd lean her head against his chest and let his heartbeat give her the strength and reassurance she needed to go out and protect the city like he did, but in a different way.

 _'I love you Iris'_ he'd whisper low.

She closes her eyes and swears she hears him say it. She wants so badly to believe it's real and not just the memory of his voice that she keeps locked away in her mind.

She puts on a brave face like she knows he'd want her to and opens the door.

Everything must come and go.

 


	16. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris wants nothing more than to stay in bed with Barry...all day everyday for the rest of their lives.

Barry slowly and carefully tried to wiggle himself out of her arms.

She let out a heavy sigh followed by a groggy moan.

"Noooo. What are you doing?" she asked.

He stilled and lay flat on his back.

"Iris..."

 _'I've been back for three months'_ he thought to himself, knowing better than to say it out loud.

"I was supposed to be at my lab an hour ago to double check some data for Julian. I mean it is 1 o'clock in the afternoon..." he whined.

Her grip around his waist tightened. He told himself not to look at her because if he did he knew he'd never leave.

She pulled her body closer to his and rested her head against his shoulder.

He peeked a glance down at her. Her eyes were tightly shut as she let out a long breath.

He rubbed a gentle hand along her arm.

"Hey," he said soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere ok? It'll be a quick in and out sort of deal and then I'll be right back here with you."

Her grip loosened a little bit and she reluctantly opened her eyes. He tilted his head so that he could look in them. They were glossy and it broke his heart.

"Iris."

He sat up and brought her with him, wrapping her tight in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and waited for her to say what he knew she needed to.

"It still doesn't feel real that your back. Every time you walk out the door I convince myself you were never really here again and that you won't come home.

I can't lose you again..."

He could feel her tremble a little when she said the last part and it startled him how much it was still affecting her.

He wished he could promise her that she never would, but the truth is none of them knew what the future held.

"I still get scared too, but we have to keep living our lives, right? We can't let this have a hold on us forever. I get it, trust me. I worry about you every second of every day. I so wish we could stay here all safe and wrapped up in each other but we're needed out there."

She nodded against his chest.

"I know. I can't be selfish. It just..."

She waited a beat.

"Sometimes it terrifies me how much I need you."

"Me too," he said quietly.

He pushed back the memories he still had of a world without her. The sad, pathetic person he had become in a place where she didn't exist.

"How about you come with me and we can grab lunch when I'm done at the lab. Then we can come right back here to our warm, comfy bed and hide away a little longer."

She lifted her head to give him a kiss.

"I think that sounds wonderful."

She let her grip on him go and he stood to get dressed.

"Thanks babe," she said as she watched him.

"For what?"

"For being everything I could ever want and need. For being as in love with me as I am with you. For being mine and letting me be yours."

It was moments like this that took his breath away. She made him believe in the impossible more than his powers or any metahuman ever could.

He walked over and bent down, cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you."

It was simple, but it was all she needed to hear.


	17. A Long Day

He skipped down the stairs as she came walking through the door.

“Hey,” he said with a smile.

“Hi baby,” she smiled back.

She rolled her shoulders back, trying to relieve the tension that had built up over a long work day. She slid her jacket and shoes off and made her way to Barry. She placed a hand on his chest and went up on her tiptoes to leave a chaste kiss on his ready lips.

“Long day?” he asked her as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

“The longest.”

She leaned against him, her body suddenly too tired to stand on its own. He kissed the top of her head and ushered her towards their couch.

He sat sideways leaning against the arm and patted the spot in front of him. He ran his hands up her arms and stopped at her shoulders, his thumbs kneading the tight muscles that were prohibiting her from relaxing.

She slumped forward a little, appreciating the pressure of his hands against her skin.

“I think you’re amazing,” he told her in a quiet voice.

“Hmm?”

Her voice was dreamy as the tension slowly left her body.

“How you balance leading the team and writing kick ass, headlining stories for CCPN. Not to mention loving and taking care of a needy speedster. You’re amazing.

I don’t think I tell you enough how much I appreciate you.”

She moved her hand behind her and squeezed at his knee.

“You tell me in all sorts of ways babe. In how you get up early to make me breakfast so I can sleep in. How you leave me love notes at work. When you make me brownies after a long day of fighting metas or leave me the last cronut, even though I know how much you must’ve wanted to eat it. This,” she said gesturing to the massage he was giving her. “...you show me every day.”

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulders blades, then her neck, and as he made his way to her cheek she turned her head to meet his lips.

His hands stopped their movement and wrapped around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

“How about I pick us up some take out and then draw us a bath? I can keep showing you how much I appreciate you,” he whispered in her ear.

She laughed a bit and moaned at the thought. He let go of her and stood, her body laying down where he once sat.

He bent down to kiss her and her eyes closed as tiredness from the day crept further in.

“Mm sounds nice. I’m just gonna close my eyes a minute.”

He smiled down at her, excited for a lifetime together of showing her how much he appreciated her.


	18. His Iris

He still can’t believe his luck. After all these years of having her in his life he still can’t believe that whoever or whatever controls the universe thought him worthy of her.

Her legs are draped over his lap as she naps on the couch, his hands on her calves. He looks down at the shiny silver ring on his ring finger. They’re married. They are actually married. Iris West is now and forever will be Iris West-Allen.

It will never not make his breath get caught in his chest when she looks at him and calls him baby. His stomach will forever be filled with butterflies when she tells him she loves him.

His legs will always give out on him a little when she kisses his lips.

She is perfection. The beautiful sleeping woman beside him is his entire world and he will never be able to get enough.

Forever will never be long enough.

And he loves the way her eyebrows move every now and then when she’s having an adventure in her sleep.

The way her lips part and she breathes out his name in a whisper, half asleep and wondering why he isn’t closer to her while she dreams.

How her hand reaches for him in the darkness, her unconscious mind telling her body it’s still desperate for his touch even when it’s not awake.

He won’t disturb her while she’s like this, knocked out on a lazy afternoon at home just the two of them. Their alone time can seem sparse these days but he’s more than happy to watch her get some reprieve from their crazy hectic life. She deserves her rest. She works so hard to be what everyone needs at any given moment.

His Iris.


	19. Moments

He’s thankful for the speed that lives inside him. Thankful that the speed that helps him save lives also lets him slow down to enjoy life’s special moments.

 

Like right now.

 

Iris is laying down on the playroom floor. Her eyes are scrunched shut. He can see the blood coursing through the veins in her neck as she laughs hard and uncontrolled.

 

Sitting on her stomach is their three year old son, tickling his momma, laughing to himself at the reaction he’s getting from her. Pure joy etched on his face.

 

Their daughter sits straddling Iris’ shins, holding on to the feet that she’s tickling and turning to look over her shoulder every time her mom yells out for help in between her laughter.

 

Her smile reaches her eyes as she looks at her daddy and holds out a hand to him.

 

Iris goes to lift her legs and gently knock the little girl off her in order to gain some control.

 

She’s also looking over to Barry for some help and he’s caught needing to make a decision.

 

Luckily he’s got some time as he keeps it suspended so he can watch the fun a little longer.

 

“Barry!”

 

He lets things play out in real time again and is taken a back for a second at just how loud the laughter that fills the room is.

 

“Your children are attacking me, help!”

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Help!” their babies cry out to him in almost perfect unison.

 

He grins and gives Iris a sheepish look that says he’s _almost_ sorry.

 

He lunges forward and tickles her stomach. She screams and writhes beneath her husband and children.

 

“Not fair! Hey, hey, hold on! I can’t breathe!” she says between laughs.

 

Barry speeds and grabs his kids, offering Iris a break and tickling them as he holds them.

 

“Mommy help!”

 

She tries to catch her breath and sits up.

 

“Hey! Leave my babies alone Mister!”

 

“I thought they were my babies a minute ago?”

 

“How about we share them?” she says with a wink.

 

She walks over on her knees and grabs little Nora, blowing raspberries on her neck causing the little girl to laugh again. 

 

Barry could listen to these sounds of happiness all day.

 

“Alright, truce!” Iris yells.

 

They all try and settle down through labored breaths.

 

Nora whispers in Iris’ ear.

 

A mischievous smile spreads across her face.

 

Her and Nora lunge toward Barry and start tickling him and soon Donovan joins in.

 

“Daddy’s turn!”

 

Barry falls over and let’s them have their fun, taking in their smiling faces that look so much like him and the woman that he loves. 


End file.
